My True Precious
by SentaiShipperExpert
Summary: Sakura gets something she'd never expect. Satoru/Sakura, rated M for a reason.


My first fanfic! About one of my favorite "couples" in Sentai, BoukenRed/BoukenPink.

Miss Sakura was sitting in her room by herself, while Chief was video-conferencing their fellow teammates, who back on Earth.

"Chief, when do you plan to return?" says Masumi, gnawing on some sort of fruit.

"In a few weeks, our progress is going pretty well. How are things going on Earth?" says the dark-haired man.

"Oh good, we're still looking around for Precious, there are so many on Earth, sometimes we'll bump into Kaze and Yami, but we're good most of the time." says Eiji.

"Chief-san, did Sakura admit her feelings for yo-" says Natsuki as the other 3 hold her back and cover her mouth.

"Natsuki, what did you just say?" said Satoru, confused out of his mind.

"Nothing, nothing Chief, we'll call back later, ok?" Souta says fast and uncomfortably.

They disconnect.

"Natsuki!" All 3 of the male Boukenger say at the same time. "Natsuki sorry, just Chief-san is very dumb, he doesn't know that Sakura loves him!"

Souta, kinda wanting to know how things are going to work out, secretly sends a text message to videocam the whole thing, as the other 3 leave.

"Oh, I forgot to do something!" Satoru says, and he walks away from the cockpit.

Back on the ship, Sakura was just lying on her bed, thinking about the whole Boukenger experience. She was reminiscing on how she felt so welcome on the team, how everyone was welcoming to her, and she couldn't forget about the Chief, Satoru Akashi. He was literally picture perfect for her, tall, dark haired, with a strong, serious personality, similar to herself. She was very focused and disciplined, but things like this got her off topic and off board many times, and she used to talk to Natsuki about it all the time. It sometimes even made her squeal.

"Sakura, may I come in?" says Chief, in his normal, serious voice. One thing that bothered Sakura is that he was completely oblivious to her feelings, and was completely observed in his work most of the time. Sakura nods in and he comes in.

"Sakura, how do you feel about this whole space expedition? Is it what you were expecting it to be?"

"Yes Chie- I mean Akashi-kun, the thrill of adventure and finding the right precious is what I was looking for, and we have been doing exactly that."

"Good, I like that you experience the same thrills as me."

To be honest, Satoru thought Sakura was **hot.** Ever since they've met, he thought she was very attractive and too hot. Only issue is that Satoru didn't want to be ridiculed in liking someone younger than him, there is a 6 year difference in age, and Satoru was too busy in his work to fight against the many potential abusers of Precious and find most of them, which meant there wasn't time for a relationship for him. He just realized how oblivious and "stupid" he seemed to Sakura's feelings, and Natsuki had to remind him.

"So, Sakura, have you ever loved a man?"

Sakura's cheeks turn to a bright pink, like her space jumpsuit.

"Uh, no, no no no. I haven't loved any guys, no."

"You don't have to lie." Satoru grabs her face gently, and leans in for a kiss. Sakura doesn't hesitate, this is like heaven for her, and she goes in too. They heavily start making out, and to the point where Satoru is over Sakura, and slowly breaks away.

Sakura is at a loss for words right now. Her dream man had finally given in and realized it.

"Sakura, have you ever had sex?"

"No."

"Consider this your lucky day."

It truly was.

Sakura kneels down in front of Satoru's legs, and starts to unzip his jumpsuit. To her surprise, he isn't wearing any underwear, which makes his erect dick pop out, hitting her. She starts to stroke it, going faster and faster, finally when Satoru pushes her head towards it, and she starts to suck on it. He did so fast that it nearly choked her. But she still kept at a steady pace, also sometimes licking the sides periodically.

Satoru hadn't felt a feeling so good in a long time.

After a while of doing that, Sakura gets up, but Satoru grabs her and throws her on the bed, and gives her another kiss. She gets up.

"Undress me, Satoru-kun." she says, with a smile.

Satoru, obviously agreeing, decides to unzip her jumpsuit slowly, and to his surprise, she isn't wearing any underwear. Her tits were closed up in the suit, and as soon as he opened the zip, they popped right out. He is soon staring at a precious of his own, Sakura's perky breasts with hard, red nipples. It was the right size for him, Sakura never showed off much cleavage unlike Natsuki, and it was actually really nice. It wasn't too big, nor too small.

"Wow, I am amazed. You really were blessed."

Sakura blushes again, but as she blushes Satoru grabs her right breast, her right nipple to be exact, and starts sucking on it. She lets out a pleasurable moan.

Soon after that, Sakura decides to open up her lady parts for Satoru to insert his manly part.

She takes out a condom first.

"Sakura, you are really prepared." says Satoru, surprised.

"Don't want to get pregnant, yet." she says with a smile.

She puts it on him, and she opens up, while he puts "it" in.

Satoru starts thrusting really fast, and Sakura starts moaning really heavy, with her tits bouncing all over the place.

"Satoru, stop it! stop it!"

"Shut up, I know you want this, I know you want this!"

He keeps going and going, eventually when Sakura gets on top of him, still thrusting, and gives him another kiss on the mouth. Her torso and body up is eventually upright, and Satoru grabs her breasts while he is still thrusting. Soon after, Sakura rolls off and onto the bed.

"Sakura, how was that? Was it good enough?" says Satoru, lying next to her.

"It was amazing, I'd never imagine having an experience like that, with a person like you." Sakura said, exhausted.

"Sakura, you know how I say that everyone should be looking for their own personal precious?"

She nods.

"I think I found mine. I think it's you." He smiles and they lean for another kiss. "I love you." they both say together.

Back at the SGS base, Souta, who witnessed the whole thing, with his jaw wide open, says to himself "I never, never, expected out of all people, to watch them going at it." As laughs, and tells him "Let's see if we could get Natsuki and Masumi next." Souta walks out of the room, shocked.

Hope this is good, just a girl who loves writing and Toku!


End file.
